iPod challenge
by Blinking Silence
Summary: iPod challenge for Harry Potter. All drabbles are Drarry.


RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: _I choose Drarry, of course._

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

Let's do this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these artists**

**This Is How It Feels- the Veronicas**

Harry slammed the door shut in Draco's face. Why did he keep coming back? Keep calling? He was acting like Harry was the one to leave. But Draco had left.

Left him, just took off. But now he was back, begging to be let back into Harry's life. But Harry wasn't going to be as forgiving as he used to be.

Harry went through hell when he left. Now it was time for Draco to get some of his own medicine. He thinks he can just come back after a little begging?

"PLEASE! Harry, let me in! I'm sorry."

"Too bad. You lost your chance." Harry said.

**When The Day Met The Night- Panic At The Disco**

Draco still couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. He remembered the first day he ever saw Harry. Not the Boy Who Lived. Saw him for what he was. An abused lonely boy who needed love.

They balanced each other perfectly. Draco was the darkness of the wizarding world, while Harry was the light.

Draco had seen Harry sitting under a tree. It was summer, and Draco had run away from home. He wouldn't let his father force him into the Dark Lord's service.

He hadn't even realized he had ended up in Surrey, he was just ridding his broom as far as it could take him. But then he'd seen Harry, and now he was his.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, coming up behind his boyfriend.

"Remembering how I got you." He answered, and Harry smiled.

**All I Have- The Veronicas**

"So, how are your brothers? Bill, Charlie, Fred?" Draco asked Ron. Harry winced when he said Charlie's name. He hoped Draco had forgiven him, but he knew the blond never would.

Harry tried to figure out why he had slept with Charlie. Draco was on a mission for the Unspeakables, and he was lonely. But he never knew how much trouble it would bring him. He just wished he hadn't.

**If I Had You - Adam Lambert**

Harry sighed as he took off his coat. He knew Draco would be home tonight. Which made him smile. He stilled couldn't believe he had gotten the Slytherin prince.

The first time he had seen Draco after the Final Battle had been at a dance club. Harry had worn a glamour, not wanting to be recognized. He needed to let loose, hence the dance club. He didn't like the hangover, but always liked getting drunk.

He had gone to the same club for weeks afterward to see if Draco frequented it. He had. And eventually he had gotten the courage to go over and talk to him. Draco had seen through the glamour. They went home together that night.

**I Know You Won't- Carrie Underwood**

Harry sat at the table, watching the candles melt. Their date was supposed to start 2 hours ago, but Draco never showed. He was getting pitying looks from all the staff of the restaurant.

He tugged down his sleeve, making sure the bruise on his wrist from yesterday didn't show. He had had to wear a turtleneck to cover the bruises on his neck from last week. He was so tired of having to hide.

Almost every day he tried to tell Draco he was leaving. But then Draco would but on that perfect smile and Harry's heart would melt.

Harry knew he had to get away from Draco, that he only kept Harry around as a good fuck and a punching bag. He never showed up to their dates. He knew Draco would never show.

**Fully Alive- Flyleaf**

Draco watched Harry throw the bread to the ducks in the pond below them. He couldn't believe Harry was so happy, confident all the time. He knew what happened when he went back to those muggles each summer.

But Harry never showed it on the outside. Draco could see Harry favoring his left hand. Draco had snuck out of Malfoy Manor today to spend it with Harry, it was his birthday.

Harry deserved some peace.

**Somebody Told Me- The Killers**

Harry watched the blond spin a boyish girl around the floor. He was at Hermione and Ron's wedding, and he couldn't keep his eyes off the boy Hermione had invited. She said they had attened the same magical college.

The girl he was dancing with actually reminded him of his last boyfriend. He knew the blond could do so much better. And Harry was going to give him better. Harry was trying to think of a way to ask about him without giving himself away to Hermione.

But he knew he had to have that blond.

"Harry, why don't you just ask Draco to dance?"

**I Told You So- Carrie Underwood**

Harry itched to call Draco. He had been gone for 5 weeks, and he desperately wanted to go home and kiss Draco.

Harry had just wanted to see the world, but Draco hadn't wanted him to go. He had said that Harry would regret leaving. And he was right.

But would Draco take him back? Or had he already found someone else? Would he say "I told you so"?

Or could they get back together? Would they be able to pretend like Harry had never strayed from Draco's side? Harry knew he would forever be devoted to Draco, but did he have a chance?

Harry never wanted to hurt Draco. But could he get Draco's heart back?

**Faking My Own Suicide- Relient K**

Draco watched from behind a tree, even though he was disguised, and watched Harry as he read the letter. They were at Draco's funeral, a funeral that took place a week after his "suicide".

He had left a letter for Harry to read when he got to the funeral. He had seen how Harry was holding in his love for Draco, so Draco came up with this plan to make Harry accept his feelings. After all the people had left Harry went up to his grave stone.

"I love you Draco. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you." Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes.

"It's ok." Draco said as he walked up behind Harry. Harry gasped and turned around.

**Shooting The Moon-OK Go**

How could she tell the crowd waiting for them there wouldn't be a wedding? Both of the grooms were missing. But Molly thought she knew where they were. They had been threatening to elope the whole time she had been planning their wedding.

But how was it her fault? They deserved a big wedding. She didn't listen when they said small and intimate. So now they were gone, and she had to tell the guests and all the reporters that had shown up.

How to tell them Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had eloped?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? PM me if you think one is good enough to expand. Or if anyone wants to take one, just let me know!<strong>


End file.
